Los monstruos en nuestra piel
by shameblack
Summary: "Monsters are real, ghost are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win" - Stephen King. O, cómo es que Scott y Stiles han llegado a establecer esta no-rutina para no romperse a pedazos, para poder seguir adelante, porque la oscuridad ha dejado mella en ellos.


**Autor**: Shameblack  
**Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
**Título:** Los monstruos en nuestra piel  
**Personajes/Parejas:** Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski  
**Género:** Friendship/Romance/Angst/Hurt-Comfort/ (?)  
**Resumen**: "Monsters are real, ghost are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win" - Stephen King. O, cómo es que Scott y Stiles han llegado a establecer esta no-rutina para no romperse a pedazos, para poder seguir adelante. Cómo es que la oscuridad deja mella en ellos.

**N/A:** Escrito en respuesta a un prompt del Kink Meme -Dios mío, se me está haciendo costumbre- que era la cita de Stephen King que está allá arriba. Menciones del Nogitsune, por si a alguien no le agrada, para que se evite el mal rato.

* * *

**Los monstruos en nuestra piel**

Están sentados en la cama, con las rodillas rozándose y el silencio frágil entre ellos. No hablan, no necesitan hacerlo, y se limitan a saberse juntos, a estar conscientes del espacio que ocupan en esa habitación y que están ahí y que no hay nada más real que eso. Que no hay espíritus oscuros, o alucinaciones, o dedos de más y letras cayéndose a pedazos. Que no hay alfas homicidas ni algún tipo de arranque violento. Que solo son ellos, juntos en la soledad de la habitación de Scott, donde han aprendido a levantarse de las caídas y tragarse las lágrimas que ya no se pueden permitir derramar.

No sacan el tema en ninguna ocasión, no se ponen de acuerdo con palabras, solo ocurre, y Stiles piensa que es algo más que una costumbre que se inició después de la muerte de Allison, cuando el mundo parecía demasiado pesado para poder respirar en él. No hablan de ello, no hablan de cómo en ocasiones Stiles roza el dorso de su mano con la pierna de Scott, o cómo McCall le busca el contacto, el juntar sus brazos y transmitirse algo de calor, sobre todo cuando el cielo está nublado y la habitación se llena de sombras densas e inquietantes. No hablan, solo sucede, porque ellos se han construido a base de prueba y error, de conocerse con solo mirarse y dejar las conversaciones en otro plano. No hablan, y puede que por ello todo sea un poco más doloroso, o que todo se retrase y en el momento del golpe se sienta aún más.

Pero no es una de esas noches de estrellarse, es solo otra noche de silencio tortuoso y buena compañía. Es una noche de Stiles pensando y recordando todo lo que hizo el Nogitsune, todo lo que _él hizo_; es una noche de Scott recreando sus errores, su sed de algo que no se atreve a decir y el miedo que le provoca este nuevo poder que no pidió.

Sin embargo, por un segundo, es como si hubiera otra presencia en la habitación, metida entre las sombras y arañando la pared, con uñas largas y sucias. Es como si de pronto el silencio se rompiera a base de palabras, de malos recuerdos y sentimientos encontrados. Es el Nogitsune hablándoles al oído, sacando lágrimas invisibles y gritos mudos.

Stiles entonces teme, porque al recordar todo lo que pasó, recuerda también lo que sintió, ese pequeño deseo de hacer mal, el poder de saber doblegar a los demás, lo bien que se sentía hacer daño. Y le aterroriza pensar que aún hay una parte de él que desea seguir ese camino, una parte que el Nogitsune le despertó, que le hizo estar consciente dé. Es entonces que Scott pone su palma en su pierna y aprieta, que le encuentra los ojos y le obliga a respirar, a llenarse de aire, aunque duela.

Poco a poco la voz del Nogitsune y el sonido de sus uñas contra la pared se van quedando atrás, convirtiéndose en un eco que se extingue. Scott le sonríe, y Stiles quiere gritarle, quiere preguntarle cómo puede hacer eso, cómo es que no se ha caído aún. Cómo es que no le odia, cómo es que no le teme. Pero Scott es Scott y se limita a juntar sus frentes y susurrar su nombre, respirándole sobre la boca.

Stiles entonces se recuerda que no es una noche de estrellarse, así que se guarda todo para más tarde, para otra ocasión, cuando Scott necesite explotar también, cuando Stiles sienta el deseo de lastimar con más fuerza, más certeza. Por hoy, o lo que resta de la noche, se limitará a estar ahí, respirando sobre Scott, jugando a estar cuerdos. A enfrentar los monstruos que llevan dentro.

Se pregunta en qué momento dejaran de hacer esto, en qué momento hablaran sobre la muerte de Allison y la oscuridad que aún le recorre a Stiles el pecho. Se pregunta quién, al final, ganará la batalla. Pero eso, por supuesto, ya lo sabe.

* * *

**N/A:** Ojalá les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer. Perdón por cualquier error de ortografía, gramática, sintaxis o fuera de personalidad.

Cualquier comentario es bien recibido en un review, al igual que dudas, quejas o lo que gusten.

Que tengan una linda semana, ya pronto entraré a clases y, de nuevo, no quiero. Amo mis vacaciones, pero ya qué.

Que estén muy bien!:D

**~Shameblack~**


End file.
